pense à moi
by virginie malfoy
Summary: c'est ma premiere fic, je me lance sur cet os. c'est hermione qui raconte ce qui peut se passer un jour de pluie. SLASH HPDM.


Salut vous tous !

Bon c'est ma première fic, alors j'espère que vous n'allez pas être trop sévère…

**BONNE ANNEE A TOUS** au passage !

**_Disclaimer :_** Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, malheureusement d'ailleurs !

**_Titre :_** Pense à moi comme je t'aime (chanson de francis lalanne)

**_Genre :_** One-shot, avec song a l'intérieur, mais je ne sais pas si je peux appeler ça une sonf-fic, donc… comme avertis plus tôt, c'est un slash.

**_Paring:_** Harry/Draco, raconté par Hermione

**_Rating _**: K (je ne pense pas me tromper sur ça, si c'est le cas, merci de me le signaler)

**_Warning _**: Vu que c'est un slash, je dis au revoir à toutes les personnes homophobes, je ne veux pas de problèmes…

**Sur ceci, BONNE LECTURE !**

Je m'appelle Hermione Jane Weasley. J'ai 23 ans et je suis médicomage. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne travaille pas. Car aujourd'hui, on enterre un patient, celui qui me donner de l'espoir un peu plus chaque jour, celui pour qui j'allais faire mon travail le matin, celui pour qui je priais et celui pour lequel j'ai tout fait. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'enterrement de Draco Malfoy.

Avec Ron, nous déposons Jessy, notre fille de 3ans, chez mes parents, puis nous nous dirigeons vers le cimetière magique, Draco n'aurait pas voulu aller à l'église et nous le savons tous. Le jour est triste, sinistre. Il pleut et malgré moi, je souris. Dray adorait la pluie. Une pluie fine, calme, qui rendait le ciel gris, comme ses yeux.

Nous rejoignons le caveau, et l'agroupement qui s'y est formé. Blaise et Ginny sont présents, et Blaise tient Narcissa par les épaules. En moins deux 3 ans, elle a perdu mari et fils. Sa douleur doit être immense et pourtant, aucunes larmes ne coulent le long de ses joues. Elle semble souffrir en silence, et c'est peut être pire.

Ginny caresse son ventre, distraitement. Elle est enceinte de 6mois, et cela se voit beaucoup. Elle m'a dit hier, qu'elle se sentait coupable d'être heureuse dans ces moments, mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle et Blaise voulaient un enfant.

Arthur et Molly sont présents, ainsi que Fred, Georges et leurs femmes, Bill et Fleur, Charlie. Il y a également Dean et Neville, je leur fais un petit sourire, qu'ils me rendent, comme honteux d'être là. Et pourtant….

Dans un coin, vers le fond, j'aperçois Pansy, Gregory et Vincent. Ils se tiennent tous dans les bras, et ils pleurent. Je crois que je ne les avais jamais vu pleurer, et je ne peux exprimer par des mots ce que je ressent alors. Il y a bien sur d'autres personnes, mais je ne fais plus attention a eux, car Seamus Finnigan vient de prendre la parole. Cela est sa première mission depuis qu'il est devenu ministre de la magie il y a moins d'un mois. Qui l'aurait cru hein? Il a l'air très heureux de ce poste mais ce matin, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il préférerait être avec nous plutôt que devant ce tombeau, un livre à la main, prêt à faire un discours. Il se racle la gorge, et toute l'attention est tournée vers lui.

« Mes chers amis, nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour souhaiter le repos éternel à Draco Malfoy, notre fils, parent, ami. Ce repos, il l'a bien mérité. Comme nous le savons tous, il a lutté longtemps contre cette blessure empoisonnée reçue lors de la bataille qui a fait disparaître a tout jamais « celui-dont-on-avait-peur-de-prononcer-le-nom », je veux bien entendu parler de Voldemort. Je regarde l'assistance et je vois que personne ne frissonne à l'emploi de ce nom. Enfin les gens n'ont plus peur de lui. Et dire qu'il aura fallu tout ce temps. Je rapporte mon attention sur Seamus qui a continué :

« C'est pourquoi, Draco, j'ai l'honneur de te remettre, à titre posthume, cette médaille du titre de Merlin seconde classe, pour le courage et la bravoure dont tu as fait preuve, avant, pendant et après la bataille. Seamus se penche et pose la médaille sur le cercueil d'un air solennel, mais je l'entend murmurer « c'était pas mal pour un serpentard d'avoir tant de courage, tu nous manqueras vieux. » il se redresse et se tourne vers Narcissa. Celle si s'avance et pause une rose blanche sur le cercueil. Cette rose représentait vraiment Draco. Quand tu ne le connaissais pas, tu voyais la beauté, mais dés que tu t'approché, il y avait les épines, qui pouvait te blesser. Alors il fallait être patient, s'avoir s'y prendre, doucement, et on pouvait alors l'apprivoiser et voir toute sa beauté, non pas uniquement celle extérieure, mais l'intérieure également, celle du cœur, comme le parfum d'une rose. J'entends seamus nous remercier et déjà le cercueil descend en terre. Je me tourne vers Ron, qui me dit

Je vais aller voir Ginny et Narcissa, je reviens tu veux aller dans la voiture ?

-Non, lui répondis dis je, j'ai besoin de marcher.

Il hoche la tête et je me mets à parcourir les rangées de tombes devant moi. Je m'arrête quelques secondes devant la stèle qui porte le nom d'Albus Dumbledore, « homme mort pour la nation » mais son corps n'est pas ici, il repose à Poudlard. Je passe également devant la tombe du professeur Snape, et ne m'y arrête pas, voyant que Pansy y était déjà présente. En passant, elle me fait un petit sourire triste et se remet à nettoyer les fleurs. Lui aussi était mort pendant la guerre, on ne su jamais de quel coté. Je me trouve bientôt devant la plaque de Luna Lovegood, où se trouve un certain nombre de plantes étranges. Mais soudain, une musique me vint à l'esprit. Elle semblait venir de l'allée a coté. Je m'approchais de cette musique a pas lents, connaissant l'allée par cœur. Je m'y rends tous les jours, à la tombe du fond. Et pour cause, c'est celle de Harry. Mon meilleur ami, celui qui est mort il y a 3 ans, à la grande bataille, en vainquant Voldemort. L'un ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre, c'était ainsi.

Une lumière aveuglante m'éblouit soudain, comme un fort rayon de soleil, tandis que j'entends la musique encore plus forte que tout a l'heure. Quelqu'un chante, je peux distinguer les paroles. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, je connais cette voix… je me mets a parcourir l'allée en courant, ce n'est pas possible…

**Promets moi si tu me survis**

**D'être plus fort que jamais**

**Je serais toujours dans ta vie**

**Près de toi, je te promets**

**Et si la mort me programme**

**Sur son grand ordinateur**

**De ne pas en faire un drame**

**De ne pas en avoir peur**

Non, ce n'est pas possible, je rêve ou je cauchemarde, mais ce n'est pas Harry qui est assis sur le bord de sa tombe, une rose rouge à la main.. Ça ne peut pas être lui, il est mort… et pourtant il semble si vrai… je n'ose pas m'avancer, mais il se met debout et continues de chanter, les yeux dans le vague…

**Pense à moi, comme je t'aime**

**Et tu me délivreras**

**Tu briseras l'anathème**

**Qui me tiens loin de tes bras**

**Pense à moi, comme je t'aime**

**Rien ne nous séparera**

**Même pas les chrysanthèmes**

**Tu verras, on se retrouvera**

Soudain Harry se mets a sourire, il m'a tellement manqué… mais ce n'est pas possible n'est ce pas ? C'est l'émotion qui me fait voir n'importe quoi ? Je voudrais bouger mais je me sens paralysée par l'image devant moi… Harry se retourne et je pousse un cri de surprise, mais il ne semble pas l'entendre… Son dos, mon Dieu, il y a des ailes dans son dos. De toutes petites ailes, légèrement blanches. Un ange ? Il se penche par terre et trace quelque chose avec ses doigts… la musique ne c'est pas arrêté mais il se relève comme si une chose importante venait de se produire…

Draco !

Il passe à coté de moi, et je peux également voir des ailes dans son dos… Non ! Et pourtant je ne peux rêver, ce qui se passe devant moi est si étrange, cela ne peut pas sortir de mon imagination.

Il se retrouve devant mon meilleur ami qui lui tend alors la rose, Draco sourit, je ne l'avais plus vu sourire depuis la mort d'Harry. Il prend la fleur dans ses mains et Harry dans ses bras. Celui-ci continues de chanter…

**N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit**

**L'amour est plus fort que tout**

**Ni l'enfer ni le paradis**

**Ne se mettront entre nous**

**Et si la mort me programme**

**Sur son grand ordinateur**

**Elle ne prendra que mon âme**

**Mais elle n'aura pas mon cœur**

Alors c'était donc ça ? Harry est revenu chercher Draco… comme si rien ne pouvait jamais les séparer ? Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues mais je ne les sens pas. Je vois justes ces deux anges qui s'embrassent, comme cela fait si longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas pu le faire… puis l'ange brun prend la main de l'ange blond en murmurant

**Pense à moi, comme je t'aime**

**Et tu me délivreras**

**Tu briseras l'anathème**

**Qui me tiens loin de tes bras**

**Pense à moi, comme je t'aime**

**Rien ne nous séparera**

**Même pas les chrysanthèmes**

**Tu verras, on se retrouvera**

**On se retrouvera**

**On se retrouvera…**

Je les vois alors doucement s'envoler, leurs pieds quittent le sol, et une rafale de vent soulève mes cheveux, qui m'arrivent devant les yeux… le temps de les repousser, les anges ont disparus… Je ne sais plus quoi faire, alors je m'approche du lieu ou la magie de l'amour vient de triompher. Par terre, 3 petits mots sont écrits dans la terre :

**« Je vous aime »**

Moi aussi je t'aime Harry murmurais-je, souriante, avant de déposer un baiser sur la dalle. Soyez heureux.

Et je m'en vais, retrouver mon bonheur, après tout, Harry et Draco ont retrouvé le leur.

Ron m'attends dans la voiture. En voyant les traces de mes larmes sur mes joues, il me prends dans ses bras et me glisse doucement à l'oreille :

« - Ne pleure pas 'Mione, ils sont ensemble maintenant »

« - Tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point tu as raison, murmurais je en l'embrassant. »

**THE END**


End file.
